


Where's My Penguin?

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Oswalds gone missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswalds gone missing and Jims gone to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's My Penguin?

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is kinda crappy i know.  
> I know i could have done much better so please excuse this awful fic

Jim’s P.O.V

I sat down at my desk and rubbed my eyes. As I on cue Harvey arrived carrying two coffees and a box of doughnuts. I nodded my thanks and took a mouthful, waking up a little. I placed the cup on my desk and began working through the recent case files we’d been given. Some guy was going around kidnaping kids off the streets and then we’d find them dead two days later.  
“You ok partner?” Harvey asked.  
“Just tired that’s all.”  
“Your boyfriend been keeping you up last night.”  
“Not exactly.”  
It wasn’t exactly a secret that Oswald and I were dating anymore. Harvey didn’t really like Oswald but he didn’t complain too much. I hadn’t even seen Oswald for two days. I should have called him or something. It was surprising he hadn’t called me. I pulled out my phone and checked it. Nothing. I created a new message.  
Need to see you soon. I miss you  
Jim  
Sent. Hopefully he wouldn’t be mad and thought I was neglecting him. Oswald had a tendency to be over dramatic. 

It was soon the end of the day and I hadn’t heard anything back from Oswald. I guess I had to go and face him. I said goodbye to Harvey leaving him the last doughnut in the box and headed to Oswald’s nightclub. It wasn’t a long walk and I picked up a bottle of wine on the way for part of my apology. I entered the club, beginning my search. He wasn’t out here so he could be in the staff room. And if he wasn’t here then he might be at his mother’s. I headed over to Gabe, his most trusted right hand man and smiled awkwardly.  
“You seen Oswald at all?” I asked.  
“Not since yesterday. Said he had very important business to attend too,” Gabe replied.  
“Did he say who with?”  
“Nope and he told me to tell you to not look for him if you come here. He should be back soon and you have nothing to worry about.”  
“I hope not.”

Next stop Oswald’s mother. One of the most annoying women I had ever met but of course I didn’t tell Oswald that. She spoke with a fake French accent and always thought her son was running off with ‘some painted lady’ or ‘demon hussy’. Her words exactly. That and she didn’t like cops, although I was an acceptation meaning she mothered me like she mothered Oswald. The tea and biscuits were awful and then there was the hair and face petting. The things I do for that man. 

I knocked on the door and it was opened by his mother of course. She smiled at me and pulled me in to a hug before placing her hands on my cheeks.  
“Oswald didn’t tell me you were coming,” she beamed.  
“I was actually coming to see if he was here.”  
“He hasn’t been here all week. Probably off with some slut.”  
“I’m sure he’s just away on business and has forgot to call.”  
She sighed and nodded. She invited me inside but I managed to get out of it by saying I was in duty in ten minutes. Of course I got a nag about how the cops are dishonest and untrustworthy except for me. God I was glad to be away from that woman. I guess my next stop was Falcone’s.  
I got to the drive way and was then escorted inside by one of Falcone’s men. This was the second time I’d been escorted inside. Thankfully this visit wasn’t at gunpoint. I was taken in to the lounge and watched until finally Falcone and that creep Zsasz showed up. Zsasz smiled at me and I forced one back. Falcone sat in a chair opposite me and offered me tea. I declined. I had no intention in drinking anything with this man. I’d get him behind bars one day. 

“So what brings you here so late at night?” He asked.  
“Do you know where Oswald is?”  
“Why is it so important?”  
“I’m not in the mood for playing games. I want to know where he is that’s all.”  
“Now Jim I know you’re a good honest man but I need to know what your intentions with Oswald are. I can’t just hand him over to a detective. You understand that right?”  
“I’m not going to arrest him if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just worried about his whereabouts and so’s his mother.”  
“I see. Well in that case he went on a little business trip with Sal Maroni a few days ago.”  
“Maroni? I thought he worked for you?”  
“He does. Like I said it’s a business trip. He’s going in my place.”  
“Ok. And when should he be back?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“He better be or I’ll be back with a search warrant.”

The Next Day

I headed in to the office, no sooner had I stepped through the door Harvey ran over to me. He slapped me on the back and handed me a coffee mug.  
“There’s a present on your desk from Sal Maroni by the way. I think you’ll like it,” Harvey said.  
Realisation hit me and I dropped the coffee mug with a smash on the floor before bolting to my desk. There on top of my desk was Oswald, sleeping like a baby. I let out a sigh of relief. He was safe thank god. As I got closer I noticed bruises on his face and dried blood on his shirt. I reached my desk and ran my fingers through his hair. He may not be in perfect condition but at least he was safe. He was alive and not floating in the ocean where I wouldn’t see him again. God knows what trouble he’d gotten himself in to this time but I knew I would have to be the one to sort it out. Again.


End file.
